Gift of a Friend
by IsmiHana
Summary: Memenangkan voucher makan gratis dan bernyanyi di depan semua orang adalah dua hal yang bertolak belakang-setidaknya bagi Killua. Namun kedua hal tersebut ia dapatkan sekaligus! Nah, apa yang akan ia nyanyikan? (Summary nggak nyambung). AU. Happy reading!


**HUNTER X HUNTER © YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI**

**GIFT OF A FRIEND © DEMI LOVATO**

**A KILLUGON FRIENDSHIP**

**-GIFT OF A FRIEND-**

**AU. INCLUDING THE FULL SONG INSIDE**

**HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"Ne, Killua, lihat!" seru Gon dari kejauhan, melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas di tangannya. Killua mengangkat kepala, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat! Tadi aku memenangkan hadiah spesial di sebuah game!" ujar Gon semangat. Killua manggut-manggut, "Dan cuma selembar kertas itu hadiahnya?"

"Yap! Tapi ini bukan selembar kertas biasa! Ini voucher!" Gon membalas, "Lihat! Makan gratis di Chocorobo-kun Resto and Café!"

Killua membelalak, "Mana, biar kulihat!" serunya sambil menyambar voucher di tangan Gon lalu membacanya. _Memang benar, makan gratis di Chocorobo-kun Resto and Café… _gumam Killua, _Eh? Tapi ada syaratnya?_

…

**KAU HARUS MENYANYIKAN SEBUAH LAGU DI DEPAN SELURUH PENGUNJUNG RESTO N' CAFE!**

…

Killua sweatdrop sambil teriak, "Gyaah! Menyanyi?!" Gon menoleh, "Ah ya, katanya kau harus nyanyi di depan semua pengunjung! Tapi habis itu boleh pesan apa aja, lho!"

Killua mengernyit, "Haah… harus nyanyi dulu baru makan?!"

"Iya!" Gon membalas, "Ada masalah dengan itu nggak, Killua?"

Killua buru-buru menggeleng, "Nggak, nggak kok!"

"Kalo begitu, voucher itu untukmu ya!" Gon menyahut riang sambil melangkah pergi, "Jya nee~!"

"Eh, Gon!" seru Killua, membuat langkah sahabatnya terhenti, "Ada apa?"

"Mau nggak kau temani aku malam ini ke sana?" tanya Killua, "Ntar aku traktir deh!"

Gon tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Oke deh! Tapi biar aku bayar sendiri, ya! Aku juga mau nonton Killua nyanyi, kok!"

Killua mengangguk, sementara Gon berlalu dari hadapannya.

_Yosh! Demi Gon dan chocorobo-kun, aku akan melakukan apa saja!_

…

Gon duduk di depan sebuah meja dekat panggung. Killua masih belum nampak juga. Akhirnya anak itu memesan segelas coklat hangat dan minum sebentar. Beberapa pemenang voucher sudah naik dan menyanyikan berbagai lagu, namun tidak ada Killua di antara mereka. _Mungkin dia dapat nomor terakhir, _pikir Gon.

"_Kita sampai pada peserta ke-30, semuanya!_" seru sang pembawa acara, "_Killua Zoldyck!_"

Gon mengangkat kepala. Seorang bocah berambut perak berdiri di atas panggung dalam balutan kemeja biru dan celana panjang hitam. Ia berdehem sedikit, tersenyum ke arah Gon, dan mulai bicara, "Konbawa, minna! Malam ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk sahabat terspesialku, Gon Freecss!" semua mata mengikuti arah tangan Killua, dan Gon terkejut karena seisi restoran memandanginya, "Gift of a Friend!"

Sebuah musik mengalun, membawakan instrument dari lagu yang Killua maksud. Gon masih terpana mendengar suara emas sahabatnya yang telah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru restoran.

…

_**Sometimes you feel you'll be fine by yourself**_

'_**cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone.**_

_**It's easy to feel like you don't need help,**_

_**but it's harder to walk on your own.**_

…

Mata Killua dan Gon bertemu, sementara bocah berambut perak itu masih meneruskan lagunya.

…

_**You'll change inside when you realize…**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright.**_

_**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side!**_

_**That helps you to find the beauty you are**_

_**when you open your heart and believe in…**_

…

Gon menahan napas, mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya.

…

… _**the gift of a friend…**_

…

Lagu yang Killua bawakan sangat indah dan menyentuh hati Gon. Kedua sahabat itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Musik masih mengalun, dan Killua menarik tangan Gon untuk naik ke atas panggung. Gon tidak menolak. Bersama-sama, mereka meneruskan lagu tersebut.

…

_**Someone who knows when you lost and you scared.**_

_**There through the highs and the lows.**_

_**Someone to count on, someone who cares!**_

_**Beside you wherever you go…**_

…

Kedua sahabat itu saling bertatapan, membagi semangat masing-masing.

_Ayo lanjutkan, Killua!_

_Aku bisa meneruskannya bersamamu, Gon!_

…

_**You'll change inside when you realize…**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright.**_

_**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side!**_

_**That helps you to find the beauty you are**_

_**when you open your heart and believe in…**_

…

Tangan kedua sahabat itu bertautan erat, ketika mereka menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

…

… _**the gift of a friend…**_

…

Killua memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan persahabatan yang Gon berikan kepadanya. Ia segera meraihnya, mendekapnya…

… dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ada duanya.

…

_**When your hope crashes down, shattering to the ground,**_

_**you, you feel all alone.**_

_**When you don't know which way to go,**_

_**there's no signs leading you home…**_

* * *

_Killua…_

_Gon…_

* * *

_**You're not alone…**_

…

Killua merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. _Sial, kenapa aku harus menangis hanya karena ini! _pikirnya. Keduanya kembali meneruskan lagu, membuat semua orang terpana…

… dan menyuarakan persahabatan mereka.

…

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright.**_

_**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side!**_

_**That helps you to find the beauty you are**_

_**when you open your heart and believe in…**_

_**When you believe in…**_

_**When you believe in…**_

…

Entah kenapa, Gon tidak ingin berhenti di situ saja. Ia ingin mereka meneruskan lagunya, memberitahu semua orang di dunia ini bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Namun semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki akhir, dan Gon membiarkannya berakhir.

Yah, meski ia tidak mau.

…

… _**the gift of a friend.**_

…

Tepuk tangan yang terus menerus membanjir dari seisi restoran tidak dihiraukan Gon dan Killua. Mereka hanya pergi dari sana—tentu saja setelah Killua memborong beberapa kotak Chocorobo-kun—dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu.

"Tadi itu keren banget, Killua!" seru Gon bersemangat. Killua hanya tersenyum. Namun sesaat kemudian, bocah berambut perak itu merengkuh sahabatnya, "Terima kasih, Gon," bisiknya di telinga Gon, "Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan!—terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku!"

Gon balas memeluk Killua, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Killua." balasnya, "Killua mengajariku banyak hal, lho!"

Killua menggeleng, "Aku nggak mengajarimu apapun!"

Gon tersenyum, "Kau kan nggak tahu."

Mereka pun kembali berpelukan, membagi kehangatan hati mereka satu sama lain.

Dan bintang-bintang bersinar makin terang untuk mereka.

* * *

**Eh, ceritanya kecewekan banget ya? Maklumlah pengarangnya cewek XD**

**Kritik n' saran sangat diterima~**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini ya!**


End file.
